L'ennemie solitaire
by Guell85
Summary: Les mangemorts ont perdus la bataille de Poudlard mais n'avouent pas encore avoir perdu la guerre. Harry est obligé de faire appel à celui que tout le monde croyait mort : Severus Rogue. Et quand une sorcière solitaire semble lui en vouloir personnellement, les pistes s'entremêlent et les rencontres sont explosives. Récit de la suite de la guerre avec S. Rogue en perso principal
1. L'éveil de Severus Rogue

NB : Si j'ai en tête la trame principale de cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin, j'ignore combien de chapitres et de temps je vais mettre à l'écrire en entier. La mise en place de l'histoire à elle seule va prendre entre 3 et 4 chapitres. J'espère que ce 1er volet vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Le prologue est emprunté à JK Rowling. ;)

**Chapitre 1** : L'éveil de Severus Rogue.

**Prologue.**

_Prenez-... les... Prenez-... les..._

_Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire..._

_Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains tremblantes une flasque, surgit de nulle part. A l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Rogue ne sembla ne plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se desserra._

_Regardez-... moi, murmura-t-il._

_Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus._

**-..._...-**

Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. La pièce était encore plongée dans une totale obscurité mais, il le savait, les premières lueurs de l'aube n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition. Il passa une main osseuse sur son visage pour finir de se réveiller, et sans se donner la peine de tourner la tête, étendit son bras pour saisir sa baguette. Il y avait des mois qu'il avait prit l'habitude de ne plus jamais se séparer de sa fidèle amie au bois aussi sombre que l'était son propriétaire. Un geste bref et peu ample de la baguette accompagné d'un murmure inaudible lui confirmèrent que la nuit était bien avancée. Son repos avait été exceptionnellement long.

Il repoussa la fine couverture vert bouteille qui reposait sur son corps mince, anguleux, et sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la petite porte qui lui faisait face. Il se retrouva dans un cabinet de toilette étroit et délabré. Les premiers rayons du soleil qui filtraient de la petite lucarne n'étaient pas pour améliorer l'apparence des murs ternes. L'ancien espion d'Albus Dumbledore ne s'était jamais beaucoup apprécié, c'est donc en évitant de s'attarder sur son reflet dans le miroir bosselé qu'il aspergea son visage d'eau fraîche. Unique objet à trôner autour du lavabo, une brosse à dent dont, aussi étonnant soit-il, il fit brièvement usage.

Enfin, il retira sa chemise de nuit grise en la faisant passer par dessus ses épaules, et sans négliger de la replier avec soin, tourna un robinet pour prendre une douche tout aussi sommaire que le reste de sa toilette. L'eau n'avait pas même eu le temps d'atteindre une température tiédasse que Rogue quittait déjà la pièce en direction de la petite armoire en chêne brute qui contenait tous ses effets personnels. Il échangea, avec une certaine précaution, sa chemise de nuit contre une tenue complète comprenant une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, une veste et un foulard noirs eux aussi. Si l'homme aux cheveux sombre n'avait jamais été très soigné de sa personne, il faisait preuve d'une maniaquerie excessive en ce qui concernait l'ordre de toute autre chose.

Une fois tout ceci fait, suivi d'un coup de baguette lancé à la volé pour refaire son lit au carré, il sortit de la petite chambre et emprunta quelques marches le menant à l'étage du dessous. La pièce était beaucoup plus grande, sans être spacieuse, et moins chichement meublé. S'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier, on sentait que des efforts avaient été fait pour rendre tables, chaises et meubles moins bancales. Un très joli canapé de cuir noir entouré de deux fauteuils assortis venaient même compléter la pièce. Le plus surprenant dans ce décor, était la présence d'une immense bibliothèque presque entièrement vide.

Toujours à l'aide de la magie, l'homme enchanta casseroles et poêles dans la cuisine attenante afin de se préparer un frugal petit-déjeuner composé d'un café serré et de deux toasts beurrés. Il prit place sur son sofa, et, une fois le premier toast avalé, déboucha une fiole posée sur la table basse en bois. Il en avala le contenu cul sec sans même une grimace, avec les années il avait fini par s'habituer à cet atroce tord boyau fabrication maison. Après tout, c'est cela même qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y avait plus d'un an de ça. Il n'avait jamais été très sur que son mélange de mandragore, de venin de tarentule, de feuilles de belladone et d'extrait de bézoard serait efficace avant d'avoir été testé en situation. Ces recherches sur le sujet avait conduit la moitié de ses cobayes, comprenant 19 souris et un crapaud qu'il croyait dur comme fer être celui de Londubat, à survivre à un sévère empoisonnement à base de toutes sortes de venins, mais quand à l'effet qu'il aurait eu sur un être humain c'était tout autre chose...

Finalement, sa stratégie avait été payante et il pouvait se féliciter d'ajouter une invention de plus à son CV. La quantité colossale de sang qu'il avait perdu cette nuit là avait bien failli ruiner ses chances de survie, mais cahin caha, il avait trouvé la force de se réveiller, guidé par une femme aux cheveux roux lors d'un rêve qu'il avait fait durant son agonie. Ils se trouvaient tous deux sur un terrain de jeux pour enfant, une balançoire grinçait dans le vent comme un vieux souvenir. Dans son délire, elle avait voulu lui apporter la paix, en vain. Mais la chaleur émanant d'elle lui avait donné la force d'ouvrir les yeux et de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Ce qu'il avait fait ensuite était un vrai jeu d'enfant. Alors que quelques pétarades au loin lui apprenaient que la bataille était sur sa fin, et avec le sentiment inexplicable qu'Elle lui avait transmis que sa mission était bel et bien achevée, il se releva et usa de ses dernières forces pour maquiller sa survie. Sa blessure était atroce et avait plus encore altéré son apparence, et les morts anonymes aux alentours ne manquaient pas. Il lui avait suffit de subtiliser le corps de ce qui semblait être un rafleur, ces rebuts sans famille, pour le transformer en un Rogue convaincant à l'aide d'un polynectar amélioré. Le plus dur avait été de l'écorcher post-mortem pour évoquer les blessures infligées par Nagini, de ce geste il n'était pas fier. Mais ça avait été un mal nécessaire pour sa propre paix.

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il avait réussi tout ça alors que ses forces étaient déjà à bout et qu'il avait fait plus que frôler la mort. Il s'expliquait encore moins comment il était parvenu à transplaner jusqu'à ce petit cottage perdu au fin fond de l'Écosse et oublié depuis longtemps. Il se souvenait seulement avoir perdu connaissance dès son atterrissage et n'avoir émergé de son sommeil que deux jours plus tard. De son transplanage, il avait perdu un orteil qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à faire repousser.

Depuis, il s'était installé là et filait des jours heur... bon disons, calme, éloigné de tous, occupé le plus clair de son temps à refaire son stock de potions de base. Pour la plupart des ingrédients, il utilisait des plantes qu'il faisait lui-même pousser dans son jardin. Bordé par une épaisse forêt et un lac un peu plus au nord, il ne manquait ni d'air, ni d'espace. Deux choses qui lui avaient fait cruellement défaut durant ses 17 années à enseigner à Poudlard. Bref, il s'ennuyait mais au moins il était peinard.

Depuis sa retraite, il avait même réussi à faire parvenir la Gazette du Sorcier jusqu'à lui. Un hibou venait lui déposer les nouvelles fraîches quotidiennement et il réglait la note d'une noise au nom de Servilus Prince, seul nom d'emprunt qu'il avait trouvé à prononcer lorsqu'il s'était aperçu, devant le guichetier, qu'il ne s'était pas préparé pour ce mensonge là.

Au dehors, le conflit n'était pas totalement réglé, et il se prenait souvent à se pincer l'arrête du nez en lisant les propos stupides que tenaient Potter dans les journaux. Mais tout ça ne le regardait plus.

En un sens, il fut au moins soulagé lorsqu'il apprit que le gamin binoclard avait encore une fois survécu, mais ça ne diminuait que trop peu sa culpabilité. Il avait fait ça pour que le bien l'emporte, laissant de côté ses intérêts égoïstes. Au moins, avec le reste du monde, sa dette était payée. Mais avec Elle, c'était une toute autre histoire... Il avait donné sa vie, trahit une ultime fois son grand amour en donnant en pâture son fils unique. Severus n'avait jamais porté Harry Potter dans son cœur, mais il était son seul moyen de se racheter et, à son grand désespoir, sa raison de vivre. Et il l'avait vendu. Pour que puissent vivre le plus grand nombre de sorciers et de sorcières, alors même que la dernière parcelle d'Elle était vouée à la destruction.

**-..._...-**

Un autre matin, identique à tous les matins. Il faisait beau dans la clairière mais Rogue, assis sur son canapé occupé à grignoter son petit-déjeuner, ne s'en rendait guère compte derrière ses fenêtres toutes protégées par d'épaisses persiennes. Trois brefs bruits sourds retentirent. L'ancien professeur de Potion arqua un sourcil interrogatif en direction de sa porte. A cette heure, il s'était attendu à ce que le minuscule hibou lui livrant chaque jour la Gazette du sorcier donne ses petits coups caractéristiques à la fenêtre du salon. Il se surprit à se demander si son livreur n'était pas un hibou Grand Duc, il n'y avait que des oiseaux aussi pompeux pour s'adresser directement aux portes des gens avec un claquement aussi impérieux.

Il déposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe et se dirigea vers la porte, près à joindre un mot bien senti à sa noise journalière. L'homme aux yeux d'onyx se figea cependant en découvrant l'identité de l'animal qui avait troublé sa journée. Le temps d'un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, en direction de sa baguette posée près d'un accoudoir, et il reprit son masque impassible. Il n'avait plus d'autres options, du moins pour le moment...

- Potter...

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui eut du mal à réprimer un sourire en lui tendant son journal estampillé à son nom d'emprunt : Servilus Prince. Harry Potter, qu'on appelait plus que jamais par le surnom de « l'Élu », prononça à son tour ses premières paroles.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir envoyé d'avis de passage.

- Je serais ravi de répondre à cette question, lui répondit son ancien élève.

Harry accompagna sa parole d'un geste du menton en direction de l'intérieur de la maison.

- Et si je ne suis pas disposé à vous recevoir, Potter ?

- Oh bien sur vous pouvez refuser, lui répondit Harry. Mais je doute que vous ayez envie de me voir planter une tente en face de votre cottage, vous savez que je peux me montrer extrêmement persévérant.

- Envahissant me semble plus juste, dit-il mais en se poussant néanmoins pour le laisser entrer. Faites vite Potter, mon temps est précieux, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Harry pénétra dans l'antre du Professeur. Il fit connaissance des lieux en un rapide coup d'œil. Après une année à travailler au bureau des aurors, ses sens s'étaient encore plus affûtés. Il repéra la baguette, et par précaution, décida sans y être invité de s'installer sur le sofa, ses fesses reposant à peine à quelques centimètres de la redoutable arme du Maître des Potions. Ainsi il s'assurait une certaine sécurité. Il reprit sous le regard agacé de Rogue.

- Vraiment ? J'aurais cru à en juger par la magnifique composition florale ornant votre jardin. Ça représente quoi au juste ? Un gnome ?

Harry s'amusait manifestement, trop content d'avoir retrouvé l'homme à qui il considérait devoir une dette de vie. Pourtant, il s'était senti intimidé dès lors qu'il s'était retrouvé face au professeur qu'il avait tant détesté durant ses 6 années d'études. Il s'était forcé à mettre de côté ses vieilles craintes d'adolescent, bien décidé à s'adresser à cet homme sur le ton d'un égal. Il était certain qu'ainsi il éveillerait au moins sa curiosité, et il n'avait de toute façon jamais appris à s'adresser à lui autrement.

- Si vous aviez écouté quoi que se soit durant ma classe au lieu de bavasser avec votre cour, vous sauriez qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une « composition florale » mais d'aconit, répondit Rogue. Et ce n'est pas un gnome mais un sphinx.

Il laissa tomber le journal sur la table basse dans un bruit sourd et prit place à son tour sur l'un des fauteuils vacant sans même proposer un verre d'eau à son invité.. Il poursuivit.

- Même dans la mort vous trouvez le moyen de me coller aux basques Potter. Comment avez-vous fait pour retrouver ma piste ?

- C'est à la fois simple et compliqué. Lorsque la bataille fut terminée, tous les corps du parc ont été disons... ramassés et triés. Ceux des partisans de Lord Voldemort ont été jetés dans une fosse commune et enterrés pour éviter tout risque d'infection. Je n'étais pas forcément pour mais enfin... tout le monde était pressé d'en finir avec cette journée.

- D'enterrer tout ça, au sens propre comme au figuré, répliqua Rogue avec sarcasme.

- C'est à peu près ça, poursuivit Harry. Votre corps en faisait parti, évidemment. J'étais le seul à connaître la vérité, sur vous et ma mère.

Le corps du professeur se raidit à cette évocation. Il laissa le jeune homme expliquer la suite, son regard plus dur encore.

- Mais plus tard, lorsque je suis rentré au ministère, j'ai plaidé votre cause, et insisté pour que la vérité soit dites. Votre histoire n'intéressait personne malheureusement, mais j'ai au moins réussi à convaincre le gouvernement provisoire d'ériger un portrait pour la galerie des anciens directeurs. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais je me disais que ça soulèverait des questions et que j'aurais alors une chance de parler de vous et de ce que vous aviez fait.

- Manifestement, vous avez échoué. Je n'ai lu que des articles s'éternisant sur vos misérables exploits. J'ai bien cru un moment que le journal allait se faire renommer « La gazette de Potter », le railla-t-il.

A ces mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux déjà naturellement ébouriffés. Il avait oublié à quel point cet homme pouvait se montrer désagréable, et regrettait d'avoir refusé la présence d'Hermione, elle qui savait se montrer tellement plus patiente que lui.

- Si vous le dites. Toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un acceptant de vous peindre, mais il y eut un bémol. A chaque fois que le portrait était terminé et que nous devions alors lui donner vie, votre image disparaissait, purement et simplement. Vous nous avez fait faux bond 3 fois de suite vous savez, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et son armée de bouquins ne mettent le doigt sur ce qui clochait : pour qu'un portrait prenne vie il faut que son modèle soit mort.

- Je suis satisfait d'apprendre que vous pouvez toujours compter sur Miss Granger.

Rogue avait répondu de façon détaché, cachant sa réelle curiosité en reprenant son café pourtant froid entre les mains. Il s'était reculé dans son fauteuil, les jambes à présent croisées sans laisser présager qu'il attendait la suite. Mais Harry, lui, savait. Pour l'avoir tant de fois exacerbé, il savait qu'il avait enfin la pleine attention de ce personnage si insaisissable.

- Fort de ce soupçon, nous somme retournés à la fosse et, bien qu'il ne fut plus très frais, 8 mois s'était déjà écoulé après tout, nous avons retrouvé le « supposé vous » à ses vêtements noirs. C'était un beau boulot cette potion que vous avez utilisé, je dois dire que vous en avez épaté plus d'un, mais une investigation plus poussé a confirmé la supercherie. Et à partir de là je vous ai cherché. Partout.

Le jeune Potter baissa alors les yeux en direction du journal toujours plié entre les deux hommes. Rogue suivi son regard et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Le Prince était trop évident, j'aurais du l'anticiper...

- Le... Prince ? Balbutia Harry. Non ! Je vous ai cherché partout. Partout où vous auriez pu laisser la moindre trace, mais « Servilus » ! Je n'ai pas eu la chance de passer beaucoup de temps avec mon parrain, ni avec Lupin, pas autant que ce que j'aurais voulu... mais assez pour savoir ça, ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire qui vexa le professeur, le teint de ce dernier virant en une teinte orangé.

- Bien. Et maintenant que comptez-vous faire de votre découverte ?

- Rien. Je ne suis pas venu ni pour vous piéger, ni pour révéler votre secret.

- Vraiment ? Potter et la discrétion. Vous perdriez une occasion de fanfaronner, comme se serait dommage.

- Je vois que nous en sommes toujours au même point. C'est triste. Mais non, je suis venu demander votre aide, une nouvelle fois. Je suis venu vous demander de nous aider et non l'exiger. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les actions des Mangemorts n'ont toujours pas pris fin.

- Et ? Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je ne peux reprendre ma place et espionner pour vous, je suis décédé je vous le rappelle. Pour tout le monde. J'ignore qui et quoi, ça fait plus d'un an que je suis hors circuit.

- Oh mais je suis certain que vous avez votre petite idée sur tout ça, Monsieur.

- Une petite idée ne me permettrait pas pour autant de ressusciter et de m'infiltrer comme si je rentrais simplement de vacances ! Lui lança Rogue.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry. Mais on ne pourrait pas en être certain avant d'avoir essayé. Tout le monde a mis carte sur table au cours de cette bataille, tout le monde sait a peu près qui fait parti des gentils et qui des méchants, mais il n'y a plus personne pour s'infiltrer, plus personne pour deviner et anticiper les faits et gestes de l'autre camp. Nous avons amené la paix, en apparence. Et une paix précaire car face à tous ses raids et ses meurtres, nous sommes totalement démunis. Il ne faudra plus beaucoup de temps pour que tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici soit réduit à néant.

- Peu m'importe tout ça. Ma guerre est terminée Potter, dit Rogue dans un souffle.

- Si vraiment vous refusez... Mais cet endroit. Je suis certain que vous vous ennuyez ferme, les petits oiseaux et les coquelicots, ce n'est pas vous. Depuis combien de temps n'êtes vous pas sorti ? 6 mois ?

- Quatre. Ce qui me convient.

Severus Rogue reposa sa tasse qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis de longues minutes. Comme une marque de défiance, il croisa alors les bras et répondit d'un ton sourd, presque traînant. Celui qui avait toujours fait trembler même les plus téméraires de ses élèves.

- Et si je m'occupais personnellement de vous, Potter ? Un moyen de vous faire disparaître de ma vue tout en m'assurant que vous ne reveniez pas de sitôt.

- Un sort d'amnésie ? S'esclaffa Harry. Allons professeur, vous avez bien du noter que s'il s'agit d'un comité restreint, je ne suis pour autant pas le seul dans la confidence. Je retrouverais aussitôt la mémoire et vous me reverriez devant votre porte plus rapidement qu'un vif d'or.

- Je connais bien d'autres sorts qu'il me serrait plus agréable de vous administrer.

- C'est vrai, concéda l'Élu. Comme me tuer. Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, je doute que vous en aillez l'intention.

Severus Rogue se renfrogna dans son fauteuil, les bras toujours croisés et la mâchoire crispée. Il était hors de question qu'il donne satisfaction à cet insupportable gamin...


	2. Le nouvel Ordre du Phénix

**Chapitre 2** : Le nouvel Ordre du Phénix

ATTAQUE À ANGLESEY, MAIS OÙ EST PASSÉ L'ÉLU ?

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_Plus d'un an après la tristement célèbre bataille de Poudlard, c'est une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts qui a secoué le fragile équilibre du ministère. L'attaque a eu lieu sur l'île d'Anglesey aux alentours de 23h17. « Furtive » et « inattendue » sont les deux adjectifs qui reviennent le plus à la bouche des témoins. En effet, c'est un véritable guet-apens qui aurait été tendu à d'humble voyageurs du Magicobus, alors en arrêt minute dans cette bourgade. L'assaut aura fait une victime, Bernie Danlmur, chauffeur du célèbre bus à 3 étages. Bernie conduisait le Magicobus depuis près de 40 ans. Stanley Rocade raconte :_

_« On avait reçu un appel d'un sorcier à prendre dans le coin alors qu'on venait juste de quitter Manchester. Ern a fait un bond pour arriver là-bas en moins de deux, mais dès qu'on s'est arrêtés, on s'est retrouvés encerclés par 4 silhouettes encapuchonnées. Ern a voulu sortir pour leur dire de payer leur ticket ou de dégager, et c'est là qu'il a été touché... Quand j'ai compris qu'il avait reçu un Avada Kedavra, j'ai refermé la porte, pris les commandes et tenté de fuir. J'aurais bien aimé répliquer, mais j'en étais incapable. Heureusement nous ne transportions que 2 sorcières à bord du bus, une femme qui s'était disputée avec son mari plus tôt dans la soirée, et Mrs Samford qui est tellement sourde qu'elle n'a rien remarqué. »_

_Stanley Rocade a été emprisonné à Azkaban pour avoir fait parti des Mangemorts durant la seconde guerre, puis libéré sur l'insistance d'Harry Potter en personne. Potter aurait convaincu le Département de Justice Magique que tous les méfaits de Rocade avaient été perpétrés alors qu'il était soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Notons tout de même l'étrangeté de l'attaque qui fait, in situ, de Rocade le nouveau chauffeur du Magicobus. Une belle promotion pour celui qui se dit triste d'avoir perdu ce soir un ami en notre regretté Bernie. _

_Je me suis personnellement rendue au Ministère pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses sur cette attaque. J'ai croisé Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre provisoire, en grande conversation avec Harry Potter, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'ont voulu répondre à mes questions. Leur accession au pouvoir leur aurait-elle fait perdre tout intérêt pour la sûreté de leurs citoyens ?_

_Pourtant, après seulement quelques mois de paix suite à la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, les agressions de Mangemorts ont peu à peu repris depuis le début de l'année. C'est maintenant la 7ème fois que l'on déplore une telle attaque, faisant de Bernie leur 4ème victime. A chaque fois le scénario est similaire, une attaque rapide et soudaine, toujours en des lieux auxquels on ne s'y attendrait pas. De quoi faire enfler la rumeur et la peur dans le cœur de nos concitoyens qui se demandent alors : mais où est passé celui qu'on appelait l'Élu ?_

**-..._...-**

Rogue replia le journal sur une photo de Shacklebolt et Potter occupés à repousser l'agaçante Rita Skeeter et son photographe. Dans un soupir, il laissa tomber la Gazette du Sorcier à côté de son assiette qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas touché. Se retrouver dans cet endroit lui donnait la nausée, et il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour se laisser convaincre d'abandonner sa paisible retraite... Pour supporter des allées et venues incessantes à toute heure de la journée et se faire servir assez de nourriture pour engraisser un cochon par Andromeda Tonks et Molly Weasley. Les deux mamans semblaient se livrer une compétition acharnée pour avoir la primauté de rendre obèse toute personne vivant sous ce toit. Et à ce jeu, il s'avérait que Rogue représentait un challenge particulièrement ambitieux.

Après la mort de sa fille, de son gendre et de son mari, Mrs Tonks avait trouvé du réconfort auprès des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous l'aidaient dans cette épreuve et lui apportaient son soutien pour élever son petit-fils, Ted Lupin. Aussi, lorsque les attaques reprirent, c'est avec un certain empressement qu'elle proposa d'utiliser sa maison comme nouveau quartier général de l'organisation. Le 12 square Grimmaurd n'était plus assez sûr et le Terrier trop connu. La nouvelle avait ravie tout le monde sauf Fleur Weasley qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'expliquer qu'elle était déçue par cette décision, la chaumière aux coquillages étant un endroit beaucoup plus « charmant » selon elle. Severus Rogue supportait plutôt bien la présence d'Andromeda Tonks, hormis ces plats incessants, elle était d'un naturel peu affable, sérieuse et même un peu revêche.

Il n'en allait pas de même avec Molly. Cette dernière se rendait au quartier général presque tous les jours. Elle n'avait de cesse de cuisiner, parler et donner son avis sur tout. De surcroît, elle mettait un point d'honneur à se montrer amicale avec Rogue. Comme il fallait s'en douter, Potter lui avait raconté son sacrifice et la façon dont il avait toujours protégé ce dernier. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au QG de l'Ordre, la plupart des membres sur place s'étaient tus, seule Molly s'était précipitée vers lui les bras grands ouverts. Severus avait dégainé sa baguette près à la repousser d'un puissant sortilège, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Potter avait fait preuve de bon sens en lui passant devant pour récolter les embrassades de la prolifique mère Weasley. L'ex professeur de potion aurait juré avoir vu quelques membres se mettre alors à ricaner sous cape.

La maison de Mrs Tonks était grande. Presque aussi grande que le 12 square Grimmaurd. Mais contrairement à l'ancien quartier général, cette maison là était accueillante bien qu'un peu froide, sûrement un reste du milieu aristocratique dans lequel Andromeda avait grandi. Elle était située dans un petit village moldu à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Londres, ce qui en faisait un lieu relativement calme. Si Rogue aurait préféré vivre dans ses propres quartiers, il devait reconnaître que le lieu aurait pu être bien pire. Une nuit, il cauchemarda même sur ce qu'aurait été son quotidien si Potter l'avait forcé à vivre sous le même toit que Londubat et son à moitié folle de grand-mère... Et de toute façon, pour l'heure, il devait encore rester cacher aux yeux du monde tout en se tenant près à mettre leur plan à exécution.

Comme toujours, l'Ordre du Phénix était bringuebalant. La plupart de ses membres les plus important étaient morts. De nouvelles têtes - et pas des plus agréables selon Rogue – avaient fait leur apparition. Lors des réunions, Severus avait noté la présence de Potter, Granger et de tous les Weasley à l'exception du jumeau disparu et de Charlie toujours en Roumanie. Percy Weasley était le moins présent de tous. Pour les anciens, Kingsley Shacklebolt était évidemment de la partie, ainsi que Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge passant plus de temps à somnoler qu'autre chose, Mondingus Fletcher, Filius Flitwick et bien sur, Minerva McGonagall, devenue directrice de Poudlard et qui passait son temps à le regarder avec un air pincé. Parmi les nouveaux intronisés se trouvait Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson et le nigaud de Neville Londubat.

- Vous vous régalez ?

Severus Rogue, les yeux perdus sur son assiette de ragoût aux cèpes, releva son regard vers Potter qui affichait un sourire insolent, accoudé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

- Un vrai plaisir, lui répondit-il. Je suis sur que vous prenez un malin plaisir à me torturer de la sorte.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a pire comme torture que de se faire dorlo... nourrir par Molly et Andromeda.

Il s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux sombres, prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui avant d'ajouter :

- C'est bientôt l'heure de la réunion, les autres ne tarderont pas à arriver. Vous êtes toujours d'accord ?

- Votre plan est tout en faiblesses. Mais oui, si c'est notre seule chance. Vous avez réussi à obtenir des informations sur la dernière attaque ?

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il entendit du bruit en direction du salon. Il reconnu les voix d'Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Ron, Hermione, George et Angelina qui l'accompagnait de plus en plus souvent, surtout depuis qu'elle était employée à la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'avait fondé les jumeaux.

- J'en parlerai pendant la réunion. Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était toujours ok.

Il se leva pour retrouver ses amis. Rogue attendit encore quelques minutes que d'autres fassent leur apparition, puis s'extirpa de la cuisine au dernier moment pour les rejoindre à son tour.

**-..._...-**

Les réunions avaient toujours lieu dans le salon. A l'issue de chacune d'elles, les membres se dispersaient. Certains regagnaient leurs propres demeures sans tarder. La plupart restaient pour prendre possession du moindre recoin de la maison pour discuter, boire un dernier verre, rire et parfois pleurer sur les malheurs passés. Souvent, la fin d'une réunion se transformait en un gigantesque gueuleton auquel Rogue était obligé d'assister au moins une fois sur trois avant de regagner sa chambre au plus vite, sous peine de passer vraiment pour une personne impolie. Cette perspective ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu le regard de Minerva posé sur lui. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, ils avaient bien failli se tuer et c'est de peu que Rogue s'était échappé de sa furie. Depuis, elle le toisait ce qui avait le don de réveiller son sentiment de culpabilité.

Presque tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présent, tous avaient compris que cette réunion allait être particulièrement importante. Surtout qu'il fallait agir vite, les attaques des Mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées. De plus, le retour de Rogue avait fait jaser. Pour commencer, tout le monde le croyait mort à l'exception de Ron et d'Hermione qui avaient contribué à ce qu'on le retrouve. Ensuite, nombreux étaient ceux qui se montraient encore sceptique sur ses intentions. Et enfin, parce que chacun voulait savoir en quoi sa présence allait être déterminante.

La réunion avait déjà bien commencé. Les formules d'usages et de politesses avaient été prononcées par Kingsley puis par Potter, qui se tenait maintenant debout à une place du milieu. La table du salon, pourtant d'une taille déjà conséquente, avait été magiquement rallongée pour permettre à chacun de trouver une place autour d'elle.

- Bien. Maintenant parlons de l'attaque, dit Harry.

- Il s'appelle Ernie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la petite voix rêveuse qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Harry se racla la gorge et dit :

- Pardon Luna ?

- Il s'appelle Ernie, répéta Luna Lovegood assise en bout de table les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle a écrit « Bernie », mais il s'appelait Ernie.

- … En effet.

- Remercions Miss Lovegourde pour cette précision, railla Rogue.

Granger le fusilla du regard. Il fit claquer sa langue sur ses lèvres et reporta son attention sur Harry.

- Donc... hum, oui, l'attaque qui a tué Ernie Danlmur. J'ai personnellement pris la déposition de Stan Rocade au bureau des Aurors pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son témoignage concorde avec celui des autres attaques. Ils ont été pris par surprise, dans un lieu isolé avec peu de sorciers dans le secteur pour leur venir en aide. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Le temps qu'ils comprennent ce qui était en train de se passer et tous les Mangemorts avaient disparus ce qui a permis à Stan de s'enfuir avec ces passagers à bord du Magicobus. En revanche, comme pour les deux dernières attaques, il a dit qu'il n'était pas arrivé à se défendre.

- Il l'a dit à Rita Skeeter, c'est écrit dans l'article de ce matin, dit Hermione.

- Je sais. Cette fouine a réussi à l'interviewer avant nous. Heureusement pour nous, elle est tellement occupée à voir le mal partout qu'elle n'a pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Stan est donc la 3ème personne à nous dire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à utiliser sa baguette pour se défendre, qu'elle ne lui répondait plus. J'ignore totalement comment et pourquoi, mais c'est maintenant un fait établi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les Mangemorts ont trouvé une parade pour se protéger de la magie.

- Ils ont peut être réussi à apprivoiser des Joncheruines, répondit Luna, ce que tout le monde ignora.

- Quelque chose cloche, prononça Hermione. S'ils y arrivent vraiment, pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas le ministère tout simplement ? Avec un tel pouvoir, ils seraient capable de vaincre toute une armée en étant seulement une poignée !

- Peut être parce qu'ils sont incapables de tenir l'effet longtemps, déclara Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, murmurant un « mais bien sur » et souriant à son petit ami qui se montrait de plus en plus brillant depuis l'année dernière. Ce dernier lui répondit en un haussement des sourcils incrédule. McGonagall eut un sourire en coin, visiblement fière de son ancien élève. Elle prit la parole.

- Je pense que Mr Weasley à vu juste. Ça expliquerait tout.

- Et la raison pour laquelle ils ne montent pas d'attaques d'une plus grande envergure est sans doute qu'ils ne sont pas prêts, mais ils ne veulent pas que le public les oublient. Tu as raison Ron, bien vu, ajouta Hermione.

- Ron n'avait pas pensé à ce dernier détail, mais il était bien content que sa petite amie lui en attribue le mérite. De son côté, Harry regarda Kingsley puis Rogue, chacun hochèrent la tête avec discrétion pour signifier leur accord pour ce qui allait suivre. L'Élu reprit.

- Une chose est certaine, c'est que nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus. Hors le groupe des Mangemorts est devenu plus fermé que jamais, ils sont plus petits, sur leur garde, presque impossible à localiser. Pourtant nous devons trouver un moyen de nous infiltrer pour déjouer leurs plans et les vaincre avant que la panique gagne les sorciers. Pour l'instant nous avons réussi à garder secret le fait qu'ils arrivent à annihiler la magie, mais imaginez ce qui se passerait si tout le monde l'apprenait. C'est peut être la raison pour laquelle ils attaquent d'ailleurs, que le monde sache et ait peur...

- Et que suggères-tu Harry ? Demanda Arthur Weasley assit aux côtés de Molly.

- Notre seule chance. Rogue.

Harry ignora les murmures qui s'élevèrent autour de la table.

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites, que Rogue, enfin je veux dire le professeur Rogue, est censé être mort. Mais par chance, peu de personnes m'ont accordé de crédit ou simplement voulu m'écouter quand j'ai tenté de clamer son innocence. De ce fait, presque personne n'a été mis au courant. Vous même autour de cette table êtes nombreux à être sceptique...

- Plus que sceptique en réalité mon garçon, l'interrompit Elphias Dodge. Peut être que si vous nous expliquiez ?

- Pour la dixième fois au moins ma réponse va être la même Elphias : je ne peux pas. Il y a des secrets entre moi et le Professeur Rogue que je ne peux révéler, je vous demande seulement de me faire confiance.

Le vieil homme soupira.

- Albus Dumbledore vous aura transmis bien des choses...

Severus Rogue soutint le regard de tout ceux qui osaient le défier. Sa bouche était pincée, plus par irritation à la pensé de tout ce qu'avait appris Potter sur sa vie privée, que par le dégoût que certains membres de l'Ordre ressentaient manifestement à son égard.

- Laissons Harry exposer son plan, intervint Kingsley calmement.

- Merci. Rogue est censé être mort, et en tant qu'homme de main de Voldemort, pas en combattant de la liberté. L'idée est de révéler au monde qu'il est toujours vivant, que nous l'avons maintenu secrètement prisonnier pour l'interroger. Ensuite, il faudrait mettre en place une situation qui lui permettrait de se mettre en relation avec les Mangemorts pour qu'il puisse les rejoindre.

- Pour attirer des Doxys faut-il encore posséder le bon pot de miel, dit Molly.

- Oui, et c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux je vous l'accorde. Mais l'idée est de faire croire que Rogue s'est échappé de sa geôle. A partir de là, nous savons que les Mangemorts attaquent de plus en plus souvent mais choisissent stratégiquement leur cible. Il faut qu'elle soit isolée, un petit groupe de sorciers, peu de monde susceptible de se défendre mais qui représente quelque chose d'important pour la communauté. La dernière fois c'était le Magicobus, la fois d'avant un marchant itinérant spécialisé dans le porte-à-porte chez les sorciers vivant parmi les Moldus, une autre fois une délégation de 3 Gobelins qui étaient partis enquêter sur cette soi-disant découverte de Mithril... Il faut un lieu isolé, qu'on soit peu et qu'ils soient au courant.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire tout ça ? As-tu pensé à ceux qui se mettront à découvert, il y a déjà eu des morts Harry, déclara Molly, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas encore, nous allons avoir pas mal de travail et de réunions pour affiner ce plan et le mettre à exécution. Je pense qu'il faut agir le plus vite possible, c'est pourquoi je propose que nous nous retrouvions tous les soirs pour faire un point avec les idées de chacun. Il faudra contourner la difficulté d'être à découvert, nous prenons tous des risques mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Il nous faut des réponses.

Il ajouta énigmatiquement...

- Et pour le reste, il y a cette bonne vieille Rita...

La fin de la réunion se passa dans une cacophonie totale, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire pour rejeter en bloc cette idée. Les plus ouverts sur le sujet gardaient quant à eux le silence, plongé dans leurs pensés. En l'occurrence, Rogue remarqua que Ginny se montrait particulièrement discrète. Les risques furent évoqués, en particulier par Molly qui avait peur de perdre un autre enfant, mais peu semblèrent accorder d'importance au sort de Rogue qui jouait réellement sa vie. Lui n'aurait pas de possibilité de fuite ou de protection dans ce scénario. Le but ultime de la manœuvre était de le mettre en première ligne.


	3. La réorganisation des Mangemorts

**NB : **Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est très encourageant ! J'espère que vous aurez toujours autant hâte de lire la suite après ce chapitre. Cette fois les différentes pièces du puzzle sont toutes posées.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** La réorganisation des Mangemorts

Un sorcier aux longs cheveux blond se promenait dans une grande allée bordée de rosiers en friche. Rares étaient les haies qui n'étaient pas totalement mortes faute de soin durant de trop longues années, et le soleil de ce milieu du mois de juillet n'y pouvait plus grand chose. Il errait autour de l'immense maison qui donnait, à quiconque s'en approchait, la même impression que le jardin. A une époque, la propriété avait dû être magnifique, mais totalement abandonnée de ses occupants pendant près de 35 ans, il ne restait plus grand chose de sa splendeur. Elle conservait l'avantage d'être spacieuse, et à l'aide de la magie et des biens des uns et des autres, l'intérieur avait déjà été grandement amélioré. Le déclin des familles de sang-purs n'avait rien d'un mythe, la maison en était la preuve, et la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait qu'accentuer ce phénomène. Mais dans quelques mois, l'homme en était certain, cette époque ne serait plus qu'un souvenir et la vaste masure deviendrait l'endroit où la nouvelle ère avait commencé.

Le manoir était depuis longtemps oublié lorsque le couple Malefoy, accompagné de quelques uns des Mangemorts rescapés, y prirent villégiature. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient reçu en héritage les registres du ministère n'étaient pas très à jour, et par soucis d'économie Lucius avait rapidement fait le nécessaire pour que son existence soit totalement effacée. A l'époque, il l'aurait volontiers brûlé plutôt que de prendre le risque de payer des impôts pour ça, mais Narcissa avait insisté pour la conserver envers et contre tout. Il faut dire que la maison avait pour elle une valeur sentimentale. En effet, l'épouse de Lucius en avait hérité à la mort de ses parents, Druella et Cygnus Black III, qui eux-même en avait reçu la donation de leurs aïeuls. Andromeda avait déjà été déshéritée et la pauvre tante Bellatrix croupissait à Azkaban, elle leur était donc revenue entièrement.

Lucius avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Quatre ans auparavant il avait été fait prisonnier lors de l'attaque avortée du Département des Mystères, s'en était suivi près d'1 an et demi à Azkaban et une honte incommensurable. Il avait été libéré grâce à son Maître mais était allé de débandade en débandade. De son séjour parmi les Détraqueurs, certains disaient dans son dos qu'il y avait perdu la raison. Ce n'était pas vrai, du moins le pensait-il. Certes, Narcissa ne cessait de lui demander de prendre un peu plus soin de sa personne, il est vrai qu'il s'était un peu laissé aller. Lorsqu'il était encore un sorcier influant, il était perpétuellement tiré à 4 épingles, à présent ses vêtements étaient toujours froissés et il oubliait de se changer bien trop souvent. Jadis toujours impeccable, ses cheveux étaient devenus ternes et légèrement emmêlés, son visage affichait en permanence une barbe mal rasée, des joues creuses et des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux auxquelles ses nuits, désormais troublées, ne pouvaient venir à bout.

Narcissa... sa tendre épouse qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Certes, elle l'avait pressé pour qu'ils quittent le champs de bataille juste à temps, juste avant la défaite. Comme si elle avait su ce qui allait se produire. Lucius avait longtemps regretté de l'avoir écouté, des nuits entières il s'était demandé si sa fuite avait été une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Oui son fils et sa femme étaient en vie, mais son Maître était parti. Des jours et des nuits entières il s'était rongé l'esprit, prit par des migraines insoutenables qui lui avaient alors tenu compagnie. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour émerger de sa souffrance léthargique, des semaines durant lesquelles Narcissa s'était occupée seule de leur défense. Ils en étaient ressortis libre mais honnis et ruinés. Ou presque...

Grâce aux malversations de Lucius, ils leur restaient un toit. Et des errances de son esprit, il en était sorti avec la conviction qu'il ne commettrait pas une fois de plus la même erreur. Par le passé déjà, il avait cru en la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, et il s'était fourvoyé. Le Maître était plus puissant que tous, il était immortel. Le Maître ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, et lui, Lucius Malefoy, lui offrirait un trône pour son retour. Il serait l'investigateur de son royaume pour que toutes ses fautes passées soient pardonnées. Les sangs-purs retrouveraient la place qui leur revenait de droit et Potter ne serait plus qu'une tâche insignifiante dans un avenir immaculé. Alors même son fils consentirait à rentrer à la maison.

**-..._...-**

Le soir était tombé. Les Mangemorts avaient beaux n'être plus que l'ombre d'eux-même, ils tenaient cependant à garder les bonnes vieilles habitudes bien ancrées, c'est pourquoi les réunions ne commençaient jamais avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'allumer bougies et candélabres. Après avoir longuement erré dans le jardin, Narcissa avait prié Lucius de bien vouloir rentrer pour prendre un bain en sa compagnie. Il arborait donc un air un peu moins négligé que d'habitude quand il ferma la porte de leur chambre derrière lui. En longeant le long corridor desservant les plus grandes suites du manoir, il croisa d'autres de ses camarades prenant, tout comme lui, le chemin de la grande salle qu'ils avaient spécialement aménagé pour tenir conseil.

La salle en question occupait tout l'espace de l'unique tourelle de la bâtisse et avait toujours été la pièce maîtresse de la demeure. Haute de plafond, mal éclairée de jour par de rares lucarnes, mais jouissant d'une lumière bien suffisante le soir grâce à un colossal chandelier parfaitement conservé qui illuminait le plafond d'une centaine de bougies éternelles. Son imposante cheminée pouvant contenir un homme adulte debout venait compléter, si besoin, le manque de lumière.

En son centre, les Mangemorts rescapés avaient réussi à dénicher une imposante table d'époque d'un bois noirci qui rappelait celle que présidait jadis Lord Voldemort lors des réunions au manoir Malefoy. A la différence de cette dernière, la table ici présente était ronde, ce qui l'accordait parfaitement à la pièce, et elle était si élégante qu'on en oubliait presque les chaises dépareillées et misérables qui étaient placées tout autour d'elle. Les murs avaient conservés quelques tapisseries anciennes mais rongées aux mites et tombant en lambeau. L'ensemble faisait toutefois forte impression.

Lucius, après avoir traversé la presque totalité du manoir, arriva enfin. La double porte avait déjà été ouverte par les premiers arrivés. Il contourna la table jusqu'à son extrémité pour prendre place sur la meilleure assise de l'assemblée. Sa place. Le grand fauteuil de velours vert bouteille et pieds en bois de chêne lui conférait, d'ailleurs, un air de souverain. C'est seulement lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé qu'il s'autorisa enfin à balayer la salle et ses convives du regard. Une chose au moins était certaine, c'est qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'arrogance des Malefoy au cours des difficiles années qui venaient de s'écouler. Les derniers arrivants le suivant de près, tout le monde fut installé dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Présider ne lui était jamais apparu comme quelque chose de compliqué. Dès ses années à Poudlard, il s'était révélé être une personne habile dans ses paroles et fin calculateur, sachant exactement comment caresser chaque personne dans le sens du poil pour tous se les mettre à sa botte. Préfet puis Préfet-en-Chef, il avait été toute sa vie durant – ou presque – un exemple à suivre. C'est donc d'une voix assurée qu'il s'adressa à l'assistance, faisant taire du même coup, les chuchotements des uns et des autres.

- Messieurs, Mesdames, dit-il non sans un regard pour Narcissa à sa droite qui lui souriait timidement, j'espère que vous avez de nouvelles idées de sorties à nous proposer. Je commence à rouiller de nos deux semaines de repos. Il est grand temps que l'on donne de quoi remplir les colonnes de la Gazette.

Un rire discret parcouru le cercle des porteurs de la marque, mais personne ne prit la parole. Lucius avait conscience de la fragilité du groupe, les rares survivants encore libres avaient été ébranlés par les événements de l'année passée.

Alecto Carrow avait perdu son frère. Amycus avait été emprisonné à Azkaban, sa seule chance d'en sortir autrement que dans une petite boite résidait en l'espoir que les mages noirs prennent le pouvoir. Sa sœur restait pour cette raison l'un des plus fort piliers du groupe. Le jeune Gregory Goyle avait à cœur de venger la mort de ses proches, Vincent Crabbe et Crabbe Sr., ainsi que l'emprisonnement de son propre père. Comme tant d'autres jeunes serpentards, il avait perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre : prestige, gloire, famille, richesse. Ces tous nouveaux orphelins représentaient un important vivier de futures recrues. Hélas, encore malhabiles au combat, ils étaient défaillant et manquaient d'entraînement. Le manque de sorciers expérimentés n'était pas pour les aider à se former correctement.

Augustus Rockwood était revenu parmi eux tardivement. Il avait fuit la bataille la queue entre les jambes, poursuivis par Percy Weasley puis Abelforth Dumbledore. Il n'était pas fier de son comportement lors de la défaite, c'est pourquoi il se montrait à présent le plus zélé de tous et le plus compréhensif à l'égard de Malefoy. Quelques rafleurs et sorciers moins connus ou sans la marque venaient compléter le groupe. Parfois, Lucius se disait que sa petite troupe n'avait pas si mauvaise figure, même si la disparition des Macnair, Dolohov, Lestrange et autres se faisait cruellement sentir.

Après un désagréable moment de silence, il reprit.

- Personne ?

Une main se leva. Lucius exaspéré du geste ridicule soupira.

- Heu, des sorciers vont se regrouper au Chaudron Baveur pour fêter la victoire du Club de Flaquemare à la finale de Quidditch, on pourrait peut être s'y amuser ? Répondit Goyle avec un sourire stupide.

- Un raid par une poignée de Mangemorts un samedi soir en plein cœur d'un Chemin de Traverse bondé, dois-je vraiment argumenter en quoi cette idée est la plus crétine que tu pouvais avoir ? Répliqua Lucius d'une voix désabusé.

Goyle se rabougrit sur son siège.

- Il y en a marre de tes petits raids Lucius, il serait temps qu'on venge nos morts et nos prisonniers !

Les paroles d'Alecto suscitèrent l'approbation de plusieurs Mangemorts, même si la plupart préféraient se taire, observant la réaction de Lucius du coin de l'œil.

- Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas près. Les amulettes ne fonctionnent que le temps d'un sort. J'ignore pourquoi... Mais tout ce qui compte, c'est que l'on devienne plus fort et qu'on continue à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du peuple comme une menace bien vivante. Mais si nous nous précipitons trop, tout va tomber en morceaux, tous mes efforts réduit à néant, à rien, le Seigneur Des Ténèbres ne me le pardonnerait pas cette fois, on ne s'en relèverait pas, il me tuerait c'est certain, certain...

Une voix plus ferme arrêta Lucius dans son monologue. Ce dernier commençait à marmonner dans sa barbe en se rongeant les ongles. Narcissa l'avait remarqué et posait déjà une main douce et soucieuse sur le bras de son époux. Elle remercia d'un regard celui qui l'avait interrompu dans sa transe.

- Je pense avoir trouvé le lieu et le moment idéal.

C'était Rockwood qui se levait déjà et s'avançait vers Lucius en tenant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il déplia celui-ci sous le regard de l'homme qui était devenu leur fragile mentor.

- La Sang-de-bourbe qui a aidé Potter, c'est un gros morceau mais si on agit vite elle n'aura aucune chance. Tu vois, elle appelle à un rassemblement à la mémoire des Elfes de maison mort pour les sorciers. C'est à Godric's Hollow, ajouta-t-il dans un demi rire reprit par tous.

- Oui... Qui serait assez niais pour s'intéresser au sort de quelques animaux de compagnie ? dit Lucius, saisissant le journal entre ses mains abîmées et s'exprimant d'une voix retrouvée.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais on frapperait fort en la frappant Elle, à Godric's Hollow qui plus est. Là où le problème Potter a commencé. Se serait parfait. On vient, on agit et on repart. L'Élu de pacotille en sera anéanti.

- Et les gens commenceront sérieusement à douter de sa capacité à diriger leur monde s'il n'est même pas capable de protéger ses plus proches amis. Parfait. Beau travail Augustus. Es-tu satisfaite Alecto ?

- C'est pas mal... répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Rockwood retournait à sa place non sans afficher une certaine fierté.

- Toi qui est si prompte à critiquer le travail des autres, où en es-tu du tien ? Ajouta Malefoy d'une voix tranchante.

L'expression impertinente qu'affichait la fille Carrow jusqu'à présent laissa place à un froncement de sourcils embarrassés.

- Je fais de mon mieux ! Se défendit-elle. Mais je ne suis pas experte en enchantement d'objet. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour améliorer le maléfice mais pour le moment rien ne fonctionne.

- Ça c'est bien vrai... geignit Goyle.

Ce dernier avait reçu la veille un maléfice de Furunculus sur la fesse droite après que l'amulette enchantée destinée à le protéger de la magie ait aspiré le premier sort qui lui avait été lancé. Ce souvenir douloureux se faisait durement sentir alors que la réunion commençait à s'éterniser un peu trop pour son postérieur meurtrit.

- Et bien fait en sorte d'y parvenir, ou nous devrons éternellement nous contenter de « mes petits raids pathétiques » comme tu aimes tant à les appeler.

Le reste de la réunion fut consacrée à la mise au point de leur plan d'attaque. Tous furent satisfait et avaient grande hâte de se venger de la petite Granger. Mais pour sa part, l'enthousiasme de Lucius était terni par le problème insoluble que posait l'amulette. La victoire finale reposait uniquement sur le perfectionnement de l'artefact.

**-..._...-**

A des kilomètres de là, dans la partie la plus secrète de Londres, une jeune femme était occupée à consciencieusement étiqueter fioles, objets aux airs antiques, livres aux couvertures sombres et tout un tas d'étrangetés qui feraient frissonner de peur même le plus brave des enfants moldus. La boutique de Barjow & Beurk était le pire commerce qu'on est connu de mémoire de sorcier, et pourtant, fidèle à l'Allée des Embrumes depuis 1863, elle était l'une des plus connues et sans doute la plus indispensable. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces magasins que l'on visite comme on déambule, et il n'était jamais bon d'être vu entre ses murs, c'est pourquoi le plus clair des affaires qui y étaient conclues avaient lieu bien après la tombée de la nuit.

Ce soir là, la sombre boutique était calme. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les affaires étaient devenues particulièrement mauvaises pour tous les établissements qui avaient fait de la magie noire leur fond de commerce. Outre le fait qu'une part importante des clients réguliers de Mr Barjow avait été décimée par la mort ou l'emprisonnement, il était plus que jamais suspect de traîner trop longtemps devant sa vitrine terne. Les blessures laissées par la guerre étaient encore fraîche, et bon nombre des sorciers se demandaient toujours en qui ils pouvaient accorder leur confiance. Certaines des personnes ayant joué les plus mauvais rôles étaient toujours en fuite, et personne ne doutait que nombre de mages plus discret avaient participé, sinon encouragé, le massacre de ceux qui n'étaient pas issus de la même naissance qu'eux. A ce titre, le gérant avait tout de l'homme qui avait collaboré avec les mages noirs et s'en était injustement sorti.

C'était dans cette atmosphère particulièrement emprunte de pessimisme que, quelques mois auparavant, Faustine Eisperis avait fait son entrée dans la vie de Mr Barjow. L'homme à la lugubre réputation l'avait rencontré un soir où, désespéré, il avait décidé de fermer son échoppe à une heure descente. Il s'était presque fait une raison à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt devoir mettre la clé sous la porte de son antique boutique lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'une jeune femme jusqu'alors perdue dans la contemplation de la devanture. Son regard bleuté lui avait paru d'une familiarité désarmante tant elle semblait, tout comme lui, étrangère à cet univers tout neuf laissé par l'achèvement du conflit. L'espace d'une seconde, elle lui avait offert un sourire navré.

Le commerçant avait tout de suite su à ses vêtements déguenillés qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de lui vendre quoi que se soit, c'est donc surtout pour vivre l'illusion d'une vente qu'il lui proposa de rentrer juger de plus près l'objet de sa curiosité. Il l'examinait tandis qu'elle laissait ses yeux parcourir l'amoncellement de bric-à-brac, s'attardant ici ou là sur les objets les plus précieux quoi qu'en laissait présager leur aspect extérieur, preuve d'une certaine connaissance en la matière. Finalement, son attention se porta sur un bracelet d'argent et serties d'émeraude, qu'elle prit entre ses doigts fins et délicats.

Ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots durant leur rencontre, mais assez pour apprendre son nom et comprendre qu'elle était dans le besoin. Il n'expliquait pas les raisons qui le poussèrent à offrir un travail à une inconnue en échange d'un toit et de quoi se sustenter en attendant des jours meilleurs, toujours est-il qu'elle accepta le marché. Dès cette rencontre, elle habita l'arrière-boutique et partagea la table de son tout nouveau protecteur, lequel ne se doutait pas encore qu'il venait de passer son marché le plus juteux. Mr Barjow était toujours apparu comme un homme solitaire et mesquin, d'aucuns pensaient qu'il était dépourvu de cœur. Il en avait pourtant un, il n'avait simplement jamais laissé personne s'en approcher.

Faustine Eisperis se révéla, en effet, une vendeuse hors pairs. Si la boutique était presque toujours aussi désespérément vide, le tiroir caisse, lui, se remplissait plus que jamais. Elle avait un sens des affaires qu'on aurait cru inné, une connaissance pour les objets de magie noire presque aussi aiguisée que celle de Mr Barjow en personne, elle avait le don de s'introduire dans toute sorte de société et de savoir quoi vendre et à qui. Elle avait fini par apporter prospérité à leur improbable duo en proposant une nouvelle offre de revente illégale d'informations au plus offrant, ce qui s'était révélé être un business fort lucratif.

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas auprès de clients où partie à la recherche de renseignements à vendre, elle s'occupait de la boutique comme en ce soir. Ces vêtements miteux avait été échangés depuis longtemps pour de nouvelles tenues plus élégantes, quoi que simples et pratiques. Sauf si besoin, elle évitait autant que possible les robes, leur préférant des pantalons et hauts moulants lui permettant de se mouvoir avec facilité. Sa silhouette athlétique ne manquait pas pour autant d'une certaine grâce, et même d'une impressionnante agilité lorsque nécessaire. C'était une jeune femme vive et à l'intelligence affûtée, ce qui se reflétait sur sa figure claire et ses yeux bleus pâles. Libres, ses cheveux bruns et raides lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos, mais elle préférait les porter attachés comme s'il lui fallait être paré à toute attaque en permanence. Elle n'avait rien de magnifique ni d'extraordinaire, mais elle était jolie et savait jouer de ses charmes jusqu'à s'en rendre séduisante. Si elle avait su former un patronus, nul doute qu'il aurait été un chat.

Mr Barjow avait beau la côtoyer tous les jours, il ne connaissait que peu de choses d'elle. Quelque soit le passé qui lui avait permis d'acquérir ses talents, celui-ci restait un mystère tout entier. Il respectait ses secrets et, même si la curiosité le taraudait, il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Bien entendu, il avait effectué quelques recherches sur sa personne, avait trouvé qu'elle avait fait, comme tout le monde, ses études à Poudlard. Sans surprise, elle avait appartenu à la maison Serpentard qu'elle avait quitté diplômée 4 ans auparavant. Ce qu'elle était devenue durant ce laps de temps il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il lui avait fait une confiance aveugle, lui confiant tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher et de plus précieux sans jamais avoir eu à le regretter.


	4. Offensive et manipulation

**NB :** Zeugma merci à toi, ça motive.

M C'est un mélange de tout ça, Lucius a un peu perdu la tête un peu comme Bellatrix, le rendant d'autant plus fanatique et paranoïaque.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Offensive et manipulation

Hermione et Ginny attendaient à Godric's Hollow derrière un petit poste en bois qui avait tout d'un stand de vente de limonade qu'affectionnaient les enfants moldus l'été. D'ailleurs la rousse l'aurait presque préféré, ne serait-ce que pour se désaltérer convenablement en attendant une hypothétique attaque qui ne viendrait peut être jamais. Elles avaient été désignées toutes les deux pour servir d'appât, ou plutôt Ginny s'était proposée et Hermione n'avait plus eu guère le choix. Le soir arrivait, il allait bientôt être l'heure de remballer et de s'avouer vaincu au grand soulagement de la plus jeune des Weasley qui, malgré toute l'amitié qui les liait, ne pouvait plus supporter les bougonnements incessant de son amie. Cette dernière soupira une énième fois, les bras croisés et le visage boudeur.

- Non mais quand même... C'est une cause sérieuse.

- Il fallait bien trouver un moyen... répondit Ginny pour la 114ième fois de l'après midi.

- Le sort des elfes est sérieux. Sé-rieux. Qu'est ce que les gens vont penser si nous-même nous nous en servons comme d'une mascarade ? D'un leurre ?

- Personne n'est au courant voyons. Et de toute façon il n'y a personne tout court.

- C'est faux ! S'écria Hermione.

- Oui, effectivement si on compte le moldu qui nous a demandé à quelle heure commençait notre spectacle de marionnettes, dit Ginny en se retournant pour cacher son sourire.

- Les gens ont bien du sentir que ce n'était pas pour de vrai, voilà tout.

Hermione triturait avec rage un badge de la SALE entre les mains. Elle avait accepté à contre cœur le plan, mais pas sans emmener un bon millier de dépliants. Elle avait passé des nuits entières à rédiger puis enchanter une dizaine de plume à la fois pour en faire des copies et être prête le jour J. Ensuite, elle avait réquisitionné l'aide de tout le monde pour la fabrication de nouveaux badges. Personne n'avait été emballé par l'idée, mais elle était tellement furieuse que nul n'avait osé se défiler à la tâche.

- Je me demande bien où il est... ajouta Ginny pour changer de conversation.

Elle jetait d'ailleurs des petits coups d'œil frénétiques partout autour d'elle à la recherche du moindre indice.

- C'est un professionnel, si on l'avait trouvé nous aurions un problème. Ou bien... il est parti boire un verre parce qu'il en avait marre de nous regarder faire le pied de grue pour cette comédie-indigne-de-sorciers-soucieux-d'améliorer-la-vie-d'espèces-injustement-traités, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Hermione, une fois de plus.

- Et bien moi je pense qu'il a fini par mettre ses menaces à exécution et avaler toute une fiole de Goutte de Mort Vivante pour ne plus avoir à supporter la « bande de cornichons baveux et sans cervelle » que nous sommes !

Hermione hésitait entre rire et s'agacer de ne pas être écouté, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de renchérir lorsque une vieille femme passa devant elles sans même leur jeter un regard, hélas. Encore une demi-heure à attendre et elles n'auraient plus qu'à remballer toutes leurs affaires et rentrer au quartier général bredouille.

Bien que mis en place en à peine une dizaine de jour, le plan était assez judicieux (excepté l'utilisation abusive des Elfes qui tournaient leur cause en dérision dixit la célèbre Gryffondor). C'est Ginny qui en avait eu l'idée, argumentant le fait qu'aucun Mangemort digne de ce nom n'oserait se passer de l'opportunité d'humilier la plus célèbre des Nées-moldues et ses idéaux ridicules. Elle s'était tout de suite portée volontaire pour l'accompagner et faciliter ainsi leur fuite ou, plus humblement, leur donner au moins une chance. C'était une question de secondes mais elle comptait sur sa bonne étoile, son talent, et l'habileté de Rogue pour surgir de nul part toujours aux pires moments. Bien entendu, sa mère n'avait pas été du même avis, mais Ginny était majeure à présent, elle entendait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait et ne plus être celle qu'on laisse derrière soi pendant que ses proches prenaient tous les risques. Harry aussi était inquiet mais il ne l'aimait que plus pour son courage.

Une fois cette partie du plan bien établit, Hermione avait contacté la Gazette pour appeler à un rassemblement à Godric's Hollow en l'honneur des Elfes de Maison. Enfin, il avait été facile de faire circuler une rumeur au ministère, surtout quand la moitié des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix y travaillaient. Deux jours avant, les membres de connivences avaient fait courir le bruit dqu'un détenu secret très dangereux s'était échappé après un interrogatoire. Skeeter avait alors rappliqué plus vite qu'un Niffleur devant une noise. Ensuite, il avait suffit que Kingsley et Harry s'abstiennent de tout commentaire pour mettre en marche la machine à commérages qu'était la journaliste aux robes criardes. Dès le lendemain de sa visite – et de son énième éviction du bâtiment par le vigile -, la nouvelle faisait les gros titres et tout le monde n'avait plus que des hypothèses à la bouche concernant l'identité du mystérieux évadé. Avec tout ça, pas étonnant que le rassemblement d'Hermione fasse chou blanc, se convainquait-elle.

Bien sur, Rita Skeeter s'était délectée de l'information, et nul doute qu'elle profiterait de cette histoire pour décrédibiliser un peu plus Harry et le gouvernement provisoire déjà bien mis à mal. Mais l'Ordre était unanime sur le fait que ça en valait bien le sacrifice. Rogue en particulier, semblait se délecter des quolibets qui allaient une nouvelle fois cibler l'Élu.

Il était pourtant difficile d'en vouloir à l'ex Professeur de Potion qui avait souffert plus que quiconque du plan. On l'avait tout bonnement malmené pendant une semaine. Le temps était court, mais Ron avait argué que maigre comme il était, une semaine au pain et à l'eau suffirait à le rendre d'apparence famélique. Molly et Andromeda avaient bien tenté de lui refourguer leur petits plats en douce, mais pour une étrange raison - la force de volonté disaient certains – Rogue avait paru enchanté de ne plus être soumis à leurs bons soins.

Venait ensuite la partie la plus humiliante qu'avait eu à vivre Rogue. Lorsque on demanda des volontaires pour lui lancer quelques sorts afin de lui donner une apparente moins bonne santé, presque toutes les mains s'étaient levées. Il crut même apercevoir la rétine pétiller chez plus d'un d'entre eux. Heureusement, Hermione se jeta sur l'occasion pour recruter le plus grand nombre pour sa propre entreprise. Au final, c'était Bill, Harry et Neville qui avaient été chargés de la tâche. Harry était bien décidé à faire tapisserie pendant leur séance de torture, ne préférant pas attirer la foudre de son ancien professeur, lequel paraissait le supporter un peu mieux que durant leurs 7 années communes à Poudlard. Mais Neville, lui, méritait bien sa revanche.

Bill avait ouvert le bal, lançant de simples maléfices pour donner quelques coupures superficielles et ecchymoses au Maître des Potions. Neville, d'abord hésitant, ajouta des sorts mineurs au tout. L'abominable monstre des cachots n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de railler le pauvre garçon :

- Vous avez raison de vous concentrer sur des sorts aussi simple Londubat, un sort même d'un niveau de 1ere année pourrait me transformer en boite de conserve avec votre incompétence.

Paroles malheureuses qu'il avait du fortement regretter par la suite. Neville vira au rouge, non de honte mais de colère cette fois, il se concentra alors et lança un sort bien senti à celui qui l'avait maltraité durant toute sa scolarité. C'est ainsi que Rogue se retrouva soulevé de sa chaise puis projeté dans les airs avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. Était alors apparu sous les yeux ébahit de ses trois tortionnaires et de Ron – qui avait trouvé là une bonne excuse pour échapper à Hermione, un autre type de torture selon lui – une énorme marque de piqûre qui avait fait gonfler la moitié de la face et une partie du cou de Rogue. Tous partir en fou-rire jusqu'à ce que, devant l'air furieux de Severus et avant que ce dernier ne recouvre totalement ses esprits, Harry déclare que le supplice avait bien assez duré comme ça.

Cerise sur le gâteau, on avait roulé dans la poussière ses précieuses robes avant de le lui remettre ce matin là. De même, on avait confisqué sa précieuse baguette en bois d'ébène au profit d'une quelconque achetée chez Ollivander et de surcroît bien trop féminine selon lui. A présent à Godric's Hollow, Rogue devait assurer la diversion qui permettrait aux filles de s'enfuir saines et sauves. Elles ignoraient totalement où il se trouvait, et vu l'état dans lequel il était, priaient pour qu'il soit assez en forme pour agir si l'occasion se présentait. Ensuite, il ne pourrait compter plus que sur lui-même pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Et le moment à la fois attendu et redouté arriva. Hermione et Ginny commençaient à remballer badges, fanions et tracts quand, sans un bruit, 4 silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent dans une brume noire. L'espace d'une seconde, les deux jeunes sorcières furent prises de panique, chacune tenant entre leurs mains un lourd carton qui leur donnait l'impression d'être plus vulnérables que jamais. Même si elles s'étaient préparées à ne pas pouvoir lancer de sorts de défense grâce à la mystérieuse protection dont bénéficiait les Mangemorts, ne pas sentir leurs baguettes sous les doigts les mettaient dans un état de détresse insoutenable.

Elles s'étaient plus ou moins attendues à ce que les Mangemorts prennent tout leur temps, signifiant par là leur supériorité, mais ils n'en firent rien. Déjà, deux d'entre eux levaient bien haut leur baguettes vers elles. Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent tomber leur fardeau, et sans doute en bonne partie grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeuses, Ginny eut le réflexe de pousser Hermione derrière la frêle protection de bois que représentait le stand. Elles échappèrent ainsi à une première rafale de sortilèges.

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent alors leurs baguettes, plus par habitude qu'autre chose tant le geste était futile. Malheureusement, occupées à ranger avant de retourner chez Andromeda par transplanage faute de Mangemorts pointant le bout de leur baguette, elles en avaient laissés leur moyen de fuite attitré en cas d'attaques à plusieurs pas d'elles. En effet, le balais d'Harry traînait sur une haie, totalement à découvert. Ne sachant pas exactement comment fonctionnait le sort des Mangemorts ni quel type de magie il annihilait, ils avaient tous décidé qu'une fuite en balai était l'option la plus sure. Et si Harry était fier de Ginny et ne doutait pas de ses capacités à s'en tirer avec brio, il avait toutefois tenu à lui confier son Éclair de Feu pour lui donner un avantage supplémentaire.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Rogue pour faire irruption légèrement en retrait du groupe de Mages noirs. Ce dernier se tenait un peu trop droit pour un rescapé blessé et affublé de robes sales, mais personne ne sembla s'en soucier dans la cacophonie générale qui suivit. En effet, le Professeur de Potion profita de l'instant pour lancer un sort mineur visant Hermione depuis le dos des Mangemorts, laquelle était parfaitement visibles des sorciers sombres après que la seconde salve ait pulvérisé le stand. Le but était de viser à côté pour attirer l'attention des Mangemorts et offrir un court répit que les filles pourraient mettre à profit. Hélas, rien ne sembla sortir de sa baguette. Il aurait du s'y attendre mais les réflexes avaient la vie dure.

Toutefois, l'effet escompté fonctionna. Les Mangemorts se retournèrent tous vers lui, visiblement décontenancés. Rogue pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son apparition parmi eux avant de se rendre compte qu'ils semblaient surtout se demander ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. L'un d'eux, sans doute leur chef, ordonna à deux des silhouettes encapuchonnées de s'emparer de lui avant de rediriger son attention vers les jeunes filles.

Ce fait curieux passa inaperçu auprès des deux filles qui agirent de leur côté. Ginny, baguette en main, en profitait pour se relever et lancer un Accio sur le balai, geste qui entraîna une vive protestation consternée d'Hermione. Avant que la jeune Weasley ait pu se rendre compte de son erreur, le balai se mit pourtant à trembler, se soulever, flotter, pour enfin atterrir dans ses mains. En moins d'une seconde, toutes deux se trouvaient à califourchon sur le manche du balai de course et décollaient, non sans un dernier regard contrit d'Hermione vers les effets qu'elle avait mis tant de cœur à confectionner. Les deux mages noirs restés inoccupé tentèrent bien une dernière attaque, laquelle fut détournée par un simple Protego jeté gauchement par Hermione qui n'avait jamais été à son aise dans les airs. Puis serrant fort Ginny devant elles, toutes deux disparurent à la vue de tous. La dernière image qu'elles entrevirent furent la disparition des Mangemorts par transplanage, emportant un Rogue prisonnier avec eux.

**-..._...-**

Rogue était toujours maintenu par les deux Mangemorts lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant un vieux manoir. Ces derniers lui avaient bien entendu confisqué sa baguette dès qu'ils l'avaient saisi. La plus haute silhouette, celle dont avait semblé venir les ordre lors de l'attaque de Godric's Hollow, se dirigea vers le Maître des potions d'un pas rapide et décidé. Il retira masque et capuchon révélant son identité à un Rogue bien peu surprit. Il connaissait assez bien Lucius comme ami, allié et combattant, pour reconnaître sa silhouette au premier coup d'œil. Lorsque l'on était Mangemort, mieux valait savoir qui était sur vos talons de craintes de recevoir un sort « par inadvertance » d'un mauvais rival. Malefoy lui saisit le menton d'une main pour le regarder de plus près.

- Voyez-vous ça...

- Bonjour Lucius, dit Rogue d'une voix sincèrement fatiguée.

Lucius l'observa encore une seconde avant de le lâcher, puis, sans répondre, se détourna et partit en direction de la masure.

- Rentrez. Tous. Et ne le lâchez pas.

Ils traversèrent le parc, pénétrèrent dans la maison et parcoururent rapidement le hall. Bien qu'habitué aux grandes foulées, le rythme était difficile à suivre pour le Professeur qui n'était pas en sa meilleure forme. De son point de vue, la faute en revenait entièrement à ce foutu Moudubas et aux idées saugrenues de Potter.

Heureusement pour ses jambes amaigries, la course prit rapidement fin. Lucius poussa la porte d'une petite pièce ressemblant à vieux bureau. Il ordonna à l'un des sbires d'aller prévenir les autres. Le second, de taille plus petite et trapue, fut contraint de lui confier la baguette de Rogue et de garder le bureau pour éviter d'être interrompu par n'importe qui. En retirant son masque, il confirma au captif qu'il s'agissait de Selwyn. Le 3ème sbire les suivis dans la pièce, tenant toujours Rogue, avant de le lâcher et de le faire asseoir. Il enleva a son tour son capuchon révélant le visage de Yaxley. Il alla ensuite se poster debout dans son dos, sans doute près à agir au premier mouvement suspect de l'ex espion.

- Tu t'es perdu dans un champ d'ortie pendant un an avant d'apparaître avec ta baguette de fillette, où est-ce là un tour de passe-passe pathétique de la part du ministère pour nous faire croire à un revenant ? Reprit Lucius.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je me suis échappé, il y a trois jours, répondit Rogue entre deux déglutitions difficiles.

Lucius le remarqua, se dirigea vers un petit buffet dont il tira un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Il le tendit à Rogue qui le vida d'un trait sans plus s'inquiéter de son contenu.

- Comme il est commode d'arriver maintenant...

Lucius se pencha sur la chaise, prenant appui sur ses deux accoudoirs. Il poursuivit d'un timbre plus proche d'un murmure.

- Peut être devrions-nous utiliser quelques Doloris pour t'inciter à lever le masque de l'imposture, après tout une blessure de plus ou de moins ne feront guère de différence. Encore que, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus forte, je te trouve à peine plus vilain que d'ordinaire.

Yaxley se mit à ricaner. Rogue, quant à lui, ne s'était pas attendu à tant de bassesse de la part de Lucius à son encontre. Ils avaient su rester amis pendant deux décennies après tout. Il encaissait la remarque lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par le retour dans la pièce d'Augustus Rockwood, le 4ème compère de Godric's Hollow, accompagné d'une Mangemorte qui n'était autre qu'Alecto Carrow.

- Pas si vite Lucius, je crois qu'il pourrait bien s'agir de Rogue, dit l'homme sous le regard contrarié de Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce qui te laisse penser ça Augustus ?

- Rita Skeeter. Regarde les nouvelles de ce matin, le gros titre du journal « LE MINISTÈRE LAISSE ÉCHAPPER UN DANGEREUX CRIMINEL EMPRISONNÉ ILLÉGALLEMENT ».

Ils se mirent tous à lire l'article en diagonal. Lucius lançait des regards empreint de suspicion à Rogue, montrant pas là qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais était contraint de faire avec la nouvelle. Yaxley, resté en retrait et visiblement piqué de curiosité, ne put refréner ses paroles.

- Ça veut dire qu'il va pouvoir nous aider à améliorer l'enchantement !

- Tu as raison, renchérit Alecto avec un sourire, et comme ça je ne serai plus privée de sortie pour m'occuper de cette stupide...

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vociféra Lucius. En admettant que ce soit lui, allez savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête.

- N'empêche que j'ai aussi le droit de participer aux raids, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter la Mangemorte d'un ton boudeur.

Lucius prit une profonde inspiration, semblant prendre une décision. Il ordonna à Alecto de retourner à sa tâche, demandant à Yaxley de l'accompagner prétextant vouloir être certain qu'elle n'allait pas bailler aux corneilles au lieu de se remettre à son labeur. Il voulait surtout se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite pour ne garder auprès de lui que son plus serviable condisciple. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Rogue. Ce dernier se décida à prononcer quelques mots.

- Tu vois. Victime, tout comme toi.

- Tu devais être mort.

- As-tu vu mon corps ?

- C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui t'a tué en personne, il nous l'a dit à tous.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut faire des erreurs.

Lucius lui répondit par un regard noir avant de lui frapper la joue du revers de la main.

- Ne l'appelle pas par ce nom, il est réservé à ses fidèles. Tu le souilles par ta traîtrise.

- Tu y vas peut être un peu fort Lucius, intervint Rockwood. On ne peut pas l'accuser sans preuve surtout qu'il pourrait se révéler utile.

Rogue se remettant de sa gifle, tourna à nouveau son visage vers Lucius, plongeant ses yeux d'Onyx dans les siens, son esprit parfaitement hermétique.

- Tu devrais prendre en compte ce que te dit ton second Lucius. Regardes-moi, ai-je l'air d'un homme ayant vécu dans le faste ?

- Il ne cilla pas, retrouvant en un instant tous ses talents de menteurs et d'occlumens.

- Nous verrons bien dans une heure, s'il s'agit de Polynectar ça ne devrait plus être très long pour lever la supercherie. En attendant...

Il se redressa, porta sa main à sa cape pour y prendre sa propre baguette, et d'un mouvement élégant, lança un Stupefix sur Severus qui perdit aussitôt connaissance.

- Emmène-le dans une chambre au sous-sol et veille à ce qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, dit-il à Rockwood avant de quitter la pièce.

Lucius prit alors le chemin de ses appartements, il avait grand besoin de boire un verre. L'arrivé de Rogue parmi eux était une mauvaise surprise. Même s'il s'avérait être bien l'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était hors de question que Malefoy lui permette de lui voler la vedette cette fois encore. Le sorcier aux allures de chauve-souris avait été de toute façon un second totalement incapable, la preuve en était la chute. De surcroît, il avait porté une ombre bien trop néfaste aux membres de la famille Malefoy, et en particulier sur lui et son fils. Un fin sourire carnassier fini par étirer les lèvres sèches de Lucius en songeant que la fuite de son rival pourrait nourrir ses dessins en décréditant un peu plus le ministère sans même son intervention. Cela compensait bien le fiasco avec la petite Granger. Il devrait simplement trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Rogue avant que les autres ne le prennent, lui et son foutu charisme, pour le messie.

**-..._...-**

Pendant ce temps là, Chez Barjow et Beurk, l'attention de Faustine avait été attiré par les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier laissé sur le comptoir par un de ses rares clients venant tout juste de quitter les lieux. A présent totalement seule dans l'échoppe, elle déplia le journal pour lire la suite de l'article. Se faisant, elle s'avança vers la porte pour en tourner l'écriteau annonçant que la boutique était fermée.

Ses pas se poursuivirent dans la pièce, marchant avec lenteur et vraisemblablement sans but. Au rythme de ses allées et venues, ses mains se crispaient de plus en plus fortement sur le journal, le tordant, ridant sa surface de papier, et trouant même ses pages de ses ongles semblables à des serres. Quand elle eu fini de s'informer sur le sujet qui avait capté sa curiosité, elle prit quelques secondes pour inspirer, les yeux dans le vague, avant de jeter le journal au sol avec fureur. Alors, laissant exploser sa colère, elle se mit à pousser un cri, balayant une étale d'objets bien rangés d'un revers de la main avant de s'avachir sur le plan de travail saccagé. On entendait plus que le métal de quelques coupes roulant sur le sol quand, lentement, comme sorti de leurs profondeurs, les pleurs de la jeune femme résonnèrent dans la pièce. Les larmes n'étaient ni de la tristesse, ni de la peur. Il n'était pas plus question de détresse ou de regrets. Elles n'étaient que l'explosion de sa rage et de cette amertume trop longtemps contenues que laissent les blessures mal cicatrisées.

« Venge-moi. Tue Le. »


End file.
